


A Burning Hate.

by SpoonSlayer



Series: The family of Disaster [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dad Schlatt, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Duck Hybrid Alexis | Quackity, Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Gen, Hybrid Wilbur Soot, Jschlatt as a dad, My take on Dad Schlatt, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possibly some winged characters, Ram Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Trans Floris | Fundy, Warnings in the notes, aunt puffy became adoptive mom puffy, sally is shapeshifter, sally the salmon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29618241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpoonSlayer/pseuds/SpoonSlayer
Summary: ... Ever wonder why Schlatt and Dream Don't like Wilbur?
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt, Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Cara | Captain Puffy & Eret & Liam | HBomb94, Clay | Dream & Darryl Noveschosch, Clay | Dream & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Clay | Dream & Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade & Darryl Noveschosch, Dream SMP Ensemble & Sleepy Bois Inc., Eret & Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Floris | Fundy & Jschlatt, Floris | Fundy & Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot
Series: The family of Disaster [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2176152
Comments: 1
Kudos: 86





	1. A note for my Father.

**Author's Note:**

> Do not send this to any CC's, please! if any CC's do turn out to be uncomfortable with this, I will gladly discontinue/delete this!
> 
> TW: Character Death.

_A woman with red hair held a brunette's hand._

_Her laugh was enchanting.._

_Her smile was like blessing._

_"This is my boyfriend, Wilbur!"_

_The woman spoke kindly to her aunt, whom was her adoptive mother._

_"Wow, That's great Duckling!"_

_"Could you tell Schlatt? Y'know.. **Dad**...?" _

_"Oh of course! You two are wonderful together!"_

_Sally wore a smile that could fix anyone's broken heart._

The letter came in.

_It was from Puffy.  
_

That's Strange..

The letter stated the following...

"Schlatt, I have some news to tell you. For starters, You have a Granddaughter.

She was born not too long ago, as I'm writing this, It has been an hour since her birth.

Sally, on the other hand, Has not survived.

She died ten minutes after giving birth.

I know this may be hard to read.

It was horrible to witness.

I will never regret adopting her as my own, per your request.

I thought you should know what has happened.

Wilbur will be getting help from me for the first month.

You could actually _try_ meeting your granddaughter.

It's true...

Your sister, Puffy."

_His daughter was dead._

**Some people wonder, Why does Schlatt have this hatred for Wilbur.**

**Well..**

**Wilbur took his daughter away.**


	2. For Dream, My brother.

_The twins were pressed against one another, both exhausted from their long day of running around. The two could barley keep their eyes open._

_It was hard to believe that the two were twins._

_The two looked nothing alike._

_One was a mix between ginger and red, with streaks of white within her hair. She appeared to be a fox hybrid._

_The other held blonde hair. He looked to be a lamb, with spotted ears and tail. His small horns stood out._

_Sally, the older twin, would mumble out incoherent words._

_The two held hands._

_Very little physical similarities were between the two._

_But, the two were inseparable. The two could run around for hours, play with friends, yell and scream without a care in the world._

_The two were about ten._

_..Happy memories..  
_

The blonde's mask was left on the grass besides him, ignored.

His eyes were trained on the skyline before looking down towards the group of people.

There stood L'manburg...

With his younger brother, Tubbo.

And his nephew, Fundy.

"Everyone wonders why I _have a disliking towards_ Wilbur..."

His words were unheard.

It wasn't like he was talking to anyone.

".. He took away my sister. _Our_ sister."


	3. A ghostly Visit.

_Its been a while since the siblings have seen their younger brother._

_And finally, the three were together..._

_Upon seeing Philza and his sons, of course._

_Tommy and Tubbo were attached to the hip, just like Sally and Dream._

_The blonde kept his hold on his best friend's hand, his small wings fluttering along with a wave of protectiveness and clingy-ness hit him._

_"No! My Tubbo!" The blonde would yell and pull his friend away whenever the two would get close._

_"Ah, I'm really sorry, Tommy just seems a little protective.." The older man explained, before begging the blonde to let go of the poor boy who was desperately reaching out for his older siblings._

_After a while, the older was free from his friend's grip, and tumbled over to his siblings._

_He cried as he felt his siblings arms wrap around him for the first time in months._

He couldn't help but wonder, why was dream doing this? 

Why would Dream _hate_ L'manburg?


	4. What's your name?

_A fox's ears twitched as they peered out of a window._

_"You know, Tommy once called me a Salmon because of the color scheme."_

_A wheeze broke through the home._

_"What??" The boy could barley breath._

_"Hey, Don't laugh!" The girl puffed out her cheeks as more laughter erupted, but this time their friends joined in._

_"Sally the Salmon, eh??" The boy within a Panda onesie croaked, before the boys began cackling once again._

_"Oh, Shut up!" The girl turned red._

_"I'm sorry I just-- SALMON--" It sounded as if there was a teakettle was put on a voice changer, to sound like a ten year old's laughter._

A hand gently tugged on Wilbur's coat.

".. Yes, Tommy..?"

"... Where's Salmon?"

.. A shrill cry of a baby interrupted the conversation.

With a tired smile, he ruffled his brother's hair.

".. She went for a swim... She left Fundy as a gift until she Returned."

_He lied to the child._


End file.
